The Proteomics Core will provide quantitative proteomics analysis for Pilot Projects l-lll using SILAM (pilots I, mouse model), SILAC (pilot II, cell culture model), and iTRAQ (pilot II, monocytes;pilot III, human platelet poor plasma) approaches. The Proteomics Core will also assist in preparing tissue and protein for these studies. Work will be integrated with the Bioinformatics &Biostatistics Core for data management, analysis and integration.